


Зайчики

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers)



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 5 lvl - драбблы [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dress Up, Humor, M/M, Mild Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes
Summary: Зайцы — это не только ценный мех, но и две шикарных задницы





	Зайчики

**Author's Note:**

> автор на [на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/authors/2779342)

— Бля! Да сколько можно повторять одно и то же?! Планы операции существуют для того, чтобы их выполнять! Да-да-да! Роджерс! Выполнять! А не творить то, что захочется вашей психанутой светлости! Показалось тебе, видите ли, что там остались заложники! Так рация, блядь, тебе на что?! Предупредить — никак?! Рванул, блин, как в задницу бешеным койотом укушенный! Заслуженный заяц всея «Щита» блядь! И ладно, если бы один! Так ещё и этого контуженного потащил за собой! Или это он за тобой рванул?! А-а-а, плевать!!! Вы хоть подумали обо мне?! Каково мне было вас обоих из-под этих грёбанных руин откапывать?! Ур-роды! Вы хоть понимаете, говнюки перекачанные, что я там, около этих паскудных руин, чуть не лёг?! Не могу! Сил моих больше нет с вами воевать и объяснять вам, что так нельзя!!! Да, вы круты и всё такое прочее!!! Но на каждую хитрую задницу всегда найдётся свой болт с винтом! Не хочу! Хватит! Завтра же подам рапорт и уйду из этой богадельни!!! На меня падали дома! Я горел заживо! Плевать! Пережил! Но вот смерть двух долбоёбов, бешеными зайцами скачущих по минам, я пережить точно не смогу! Так что нахер!

Дверь кухни хлопнула и чуть не вывалилась.

— Что будем делать, Стиви? Командир рассердился и испугался по-настоящему.

— Не знаю, Бак. Я подвёл и тебя, и Брока… Как думаешь, он серьёзно хочет уйти?

— Стиви, не мне тебе объяснять, насколько Командир опекает тех, кого считает своими. А про отношение к нам ты и сам знаешь. То, что произошло сегодня, является для нашего Брока воплощением одного из худших кошмаров. Так что он вполне серьёзно мог захотеть уйти.

— Не пущу! Не позволю!

— Тш-ш-ш… Не кипятись. Мы и так с тобой наломали дров. Теперь надо подумать, как выкрутиться. За ночь он перебесится, и если завтра с утра сможем его отвлечь, то всё будет, как говорится, «тип-топ».

— Ну да… Если сунуться к нему сейчас, то может и послать…

— Пошлёт наверняка…

— Ладно. Давай думать, как будем завтра извиняться.

— Стиви-и-и… А что там Командир сказал насчёт «заслуженного зайца всея Щита»?

— Бак!.. 

 

***

 

Злой после вчерашней выходки супров Рамлоу направлялся на кухню их общего дома. Вылакав вчера бутылку виски и переночевав в гостевой спальне, Брок немного остыл. Но не настолько, чтоб отказаться писать рапорт на внезапный отпуск. Это для начала. А там будет видно…

На кухне его ждал сюрприз. Как оказалось, у них завелись зайцы. Такие знаете ли, двухметровые…

Один — голубоглазый такой. Светловолосый. В растрёпанных волосах белели два заячьих уха. Пах был чуть-чуть прикрыт малюсеньким белым передничком. Этот передничек уже приподнимал жаждущий внимания член. На ногах — тапочки в виде зайчиков.

Второй — сероглазый, с металлической рукой. Из убранных в хвостик тёмных волос выглядывало два розовых заячьих уха. Металлическую руку украшал яркий бантик с изображением весёлых заячьих мордашек. «Стратегические места» были слегка прикрыты светло-розовым микроскопическим передничком. На ногах — розовые тапочки в виде заячьих морд.

Очумевший от неожиданности Брок не знал — то ли смеяться, то ли вызывать санитаров. Позволив сполна насладиться своим видом, «зайчики» синхронно развернулись и предъявили пару упругих задниц… между половинками которых виднелись пышные заячьи хвостики. Белый — у Стива, розовый — у Баки.

Скользнув к Броку и обняв его с двух сторон, Баки и Стив зашептали ему:

— Прости нас. Два «заслуженных зайца всея Щита» — в твоём распоряжении. Нам без тебя никак…

Зайчики старались загладить вину всеми возможными способами. Брок связь с реальностью терял от обилия сыплющихся на него ласк. Кажется каждый сантиметр тела был поцелован, облизан и поглажен.

Наконец отдышавшись после сладких, во всех смыслах, извинений своих зайчиков, Брок хмыкнул.

— Ну что с вами будешь делать… Никуда я от вас не свалю. Мне тоже без вас никак… Ведь зайцы — это не только ценный мех, но и две шикарные задницы.


End file.
